Minecraft Assassin
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Honeydew is Capture by Sips Co and someone has to saved him
1. Intro

At the Jaffa Factory Honeydew was eating Jaffa cakes while Lividcoffee was doing Tests on stuff then he beamed Lomadia but no Clothes on then Livid coffee was shocked then Xephos grabbed his diamond sword and chase after Lividcoffee then Mrundertaker0025 was in the trees spying on Sips co then Mrundertaker0025 jumped on Livid coffee then Xephos said thanks for stopping him then Livid coffee said I sorry that I beamed Lomadia naked then Mrundertaker0025 got up then said to Duncan I got secrets codes from Sips Co then Xephos said Meet us at Yoglabs then Mrundertaker0025 got on his Horse to Yoglabs then Xephos had secret Missiles to Destroying Sips_ co and Lomadia got a disc from Sips Co that Honeydew was Capture by Sjin and Torched by Sjin and if Livid Coffee gave them 2,000,000 gold them they would gave Honeydew back but if they don't Honeydew would die then Mrundertaker0025 ride to his Native Minecraftian Village to talk to the Great Spirit about the What is going to happen

Thanks for Reading I loved the Yogscast The Mrundertaker0025 name is my Minecraft username


	2. War of Dong Hill

Mrundertaker0025 was on a quest to stop Sips Co killing Honeydew and Ending Honeydew Enterprises. Then Mrundertaker0025 found a Map of Sips co and made some TNT and went in the Factory and Blown up the Factory and killed all the Sips co Employees. Then Sjin ran away from the Battle and hid somewhere underground. Then Sips_ saw that his Nuke Factory was Destroy by a Savage. Then Mrundertaker0025 went to Jaffa Cake Factory and saw Xephos was in the Hot tub and Livid coffee was doing Tests and Honeydew was drinking Beer and Mrundertaker0025 stole Livid coffee Blue prints of a Bomb to Destroy Pig island. So Mrundertaker0025 went to Xephos and show him the Blue prints of Bombing Pig Island so Livid Coffee was Fire and sent to the Mines of Stoneholm and Into Slavery and Mrundertaker0025 went to his Tribe the Choctish and talked to warriors of and told them, the White Demon was going to Burned their Village to the ground then Mrundertaker0025 and the Warriors went Dong Hill for the Battle For Freedom. Then Sips_ came with an Army and two Dwarves name Honeydew and Honeydew Junior and Xephos came with Comrade and a Army of Knights of the Black Dragons and Xephos said Let him go then Sjin came out and holding Honeydew with a Knife to the Throat of Honeydew and Mrundertaker0025 shot Sjin in the Head and Honeydew grab his Son and went to the other side where Xephos & Mrundertaker0025 was. Then Sips_ attack then Mrundertaker0025 got out his Tomahawk then Sips_ got out his Sword and then there was a sword fight to die then Mrundertaker0025throw his Tomahawk in the face of Sips_ and killing him. Then Xephos said the War is over. The End

Dies

Livid Coffee died Mines of Stoneholm

Sjin Died Dong Hill caused of Died Bow and Arrow

Sips_ Died Dong Hill Cause of Died Tomahawk

Thanks for Reading


	3. Note

I was Joking about the ending part Please Comment what should Happen next and The Black Dragon part I got when I was in Middle School me and a friend made a gang call the Black dragons the list of Next Part I let you choose my plans

Have Xephos turned on Mrundertaker0025

Return of Sips & Sjin

Return of Livid Coffee

Mrundertaker0025 Gets a Girlfriend

Honeydew dreams of Isabella Peculiar

It is your Choose Tell me


	4. Savages

Mrundertaker0025 was in his tribe then Honeydew Enterprises came and said he had to leave this land and go west and the Chiefundertaker0025 said no then Honeydew said meet us at Dong Hill and we signed the treaty of Peace. Then Mrundertaker0025 left and went to Grandmother Willow she told him to kill Xephos and Honeydew. Then at Fort Dong Hill Xephos told them to kill Every Savages include Mrundetaker0025. Then Xephos said What can you expect

From filthy little heathens?

Their whole disgusting race is like a curse

Their skin's a hellish red

They're only good when dead

They're vermin, as I said

And worse

[English Soldiers]

They're savages! Savages!

[Xephos]

Barely even human

[English Soldiers]

Savages! Savages!

[Xephos]

Drive them from our shore!

They're not like you and me

Which means they must be evil

We must sound the drums of war!

[Xephos + English soldiers]

They're savages! Savages!

Dirty redskin devils!

Now we sound the drums of war!

Chiefundertaker0025

This is what we feared

The paleface is a demon

The only thing they feel at all is greed

[Greatkane0025]

Beneath that milky hide

There's emptiness inside

[Native Minecraftcans]

I wonder if they even bleed

[Native Minecraftcans]

They're savages! Savages!

Barely even human

Savages! Savages!

[Cheifundertaker0025]

Killers at the core

[Greatkane0025]

They're different from us

Which means they can't be trusted

[Chiefundertaker0025]

We must sound the drums of war

[Native Minecraftcans]

They're savages! Savages!

First we deal with this one

Then we sound the drums of war

Then Mrundertaker0025 join the battle with his Brother Mrkane0025 to kill the Xephos & Honeydew then Xephos and Honeydew fight Mrundertaker0025 and Mrkane0025 until Xephos and Honeydew lost their sword then Mrundertaker0025 stabbed Xephos in the heart in killing him and Mrkane0025 throw his Tomahawk at Honeydew head and killing him

Rest in Peace Xephos died Dong Hill

Rest in Hell Honeydew Died Dong Hill

The End this the End for Real I sorry you did not choose you should have Comment

The Next Story is going to be The City of Love with My Minecraft Name Mrundertaker0025 Xephos Honeydew find love


	5. Note II

Okay now what you think what should be the next Minecraft Story

Xephos and Honeydew on the Trail we blaze

Mrundertaker0025 vs Israphel WC for Wrestle Craft

The Undercreeper story

Rookie of the Century

Western Minecraftia


End file.
